


🌸🌊 B R A N D E D 🔥💨

by KA_LON



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, King Kim Junmyeon | Suho, King Oh Sehun, King Park Chanyeol, King Zhang Yi Xing, Mild Language, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KA_LON/pseuds/KA_LON
Summary: “The symbols were engraved into their skin like brands.”
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Original Female Character(s), Oh Sehun/Original Female Character(s), Park Chanyeol/Original Female Character(s), Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: R's EXO





	1. 🌸 KING OF THE E A S T , 1.2 🌸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Flower child, he’s attracted to your nectar like a honey bee.”

* * *

_Aeris, A continent split into four kingdoms, but there was said to have been five. Stories told about the miles of trees in the northeast that now cover the land, stories of the fifth kings son. Whose father was killed during the great war when the lands were first split into four by the remaining alpha kings own fathers_

_Exaggerations and miscommunication distorted the real reason why the war was started, documents buried in tombs covered in dust to never be uncovered._

_Many believe the fifth king's son to be the monarch of the rouge kingdom as neither his body was never found, said to have fled in the night as the fifth district lit the night sky in a orange hue. Fire charring brick and consuming the trees around it. Controlled by the second king who held the power of fire and contained by the first king who had the power of water._

_Information obtained about the rouge kingdom was gathered by those who fled from the hell cloaked as a haven. They were breeding with any omega they crossed paths with in the forest, not want to risk crossing the borders of the kingdoms to obtain the omegas residing there. It was the perfect way to build an army of hunter wolves. Normally beta’s were chosen as soldiers for their ability to keep their emotions in check, that’s the last thing the fifth king wanted. He wanted ravers, ruthless alpha’s who gave in to their emotions of hunger and lust. He wanted feral wolves ready to do anything necessary for their king._

_However one of the ravers happened to slip through the cracks of the council, able to build up clearance thorough the system over the years until they were able to access the forbidden archives._ _Dusting off the tombs and uncovering information that could bring all four of the kingdoms to it's knees if captured._ _Four omegas, all born on the same day with symbols marked on the back of their_ _necks._

_Each kingdom has their own bedtime stories about the children of the moon, stars, sun, and cosmos. Believing them to be just that, stories. Four medical files told a different story, and now the fifth king had his weapon all he needed was the ammunition._

The suburban street was quiet, black converse walking over the pavement illuminated by the yellow glow of the street lamps. Gold eyes looking behind her as she heard the sound of a trash can being bumped into. Behind her was empty, only the lights of houses lit up the street.

Approaching the yellow house at the end, paint fading, shrubs a little overgrown, and ivy growing up the side of the wall. The small light above the door still on, casting a shadow of her figure on the ground as she stepped up to the door. Knuckles knocking a patterned knock before the door was opened.

"You’re late"

"Next time I'll make sure they follow me here"

A snort could be heard from the living room, Salana stepping past Dia into the house. Whose silver eyes contrasts her own, looks out at the deserted neighborhood one last time before closing the door.

"He knows" Orion informs as soon at they were all seated "Our files are missing from the archives" She adds.

"Who would even be down there anyway?" Valerian comments, lavender eyes narrowed in an expression of her agitation. 

"Someone who knew what they were looking for" Dia replies.

"A spy" Salana adds.

"Wouldn't put it past him. One day, we only have one more day" Orion let’s out a breath at the irony, of course it wouldn’t be easy. Fate wouldn’t allow it to be that easy.

"We never needed the pull, we always knew exactly where they were" Valerian points out.

"So does he, probably has ravers stalking the paths in case we did get desperate enough" Dia reminds.

"Which means it’ll be even harder to get to them if he’s expecting it” Valerian deflates with a sign.

"Technically we only need to get to one. We're already in the eastern kingdom, we can get Val to Yixing and have the other three come to us. I know our original plan was to split up, but it's too risky now" Salana suggests.

"It could work, he doesn't know we're all together. Ravers wouldn’t be expecting all four of us" Orion adds, head nodding as she worked out the plan in her head. It could work..it had too “We'll leave tomorrow when the pull starts"

Morning casted a more lively glow over the neighborhood, the sound of cars driving by, children playing with family dogs in their yards. Golden eyes opened at the sound of a dog barking, the sun shining in her face.

The stories often got her and Valerian mixed up, with both of them needs sunlight it wasn’t a surprise. It helped that Valerian was named after a plant, helping people to remember she was the one that needed direct sun light, basking in it’s rays like a flower. While Salana was more of a solar light, only needing the sun to be in the sky. 

The pink haired woman was practically a plant, constantly drinking water. Salana was surprised she hadn’t grown sprouts yet. A smile tugged at her lips upon picturing the pout that would grow on the flower child's face.

"You awake sunshine? Breakfast is ready" Orion's voice was muffled through the door, her footsteps leaving soon after. 

Orion and Dia were their opposites, the two both children of the night. Dia was similar to Salana, only needs the moon to be in the sky. It’s gravitational pull aiding in her manipulation of water. While Orion was a moon child, needing it’s light and using it as an energy source to strengthen her power of wind.

They were the council’s little secret, hidden in the shadows of the kingdoms until it was time. A secret they had taken many precautions to keep, such as excluding the fact that they hold a portion of the powers their mates wielded from their files. If anyone else knew there was a possibility of omegas like them walking around, the fifth king would be the least of their worries.

Salana made her way downstairs after a trip to the bathroom, passing the living room. Tv still on, blanket barley handing onto the edge of the couch as it pooled on the floor. Dia was a night owl, she barely slept during the moon hours and was more of a day sleeper. The bitter aroma of coffee probably her doing.

Stepping into the kitchen Valerian was watering the plants on the window seal, whispering softly to the leaves. Dia and Orion were talking at the table, the lather looking barley awake as she sipped the liquid inside the mug in her hands. Deep blue hair thrown up, displaying the crescent moon engraved into her skin like a brand.

Orion's honey eyes look to her, a smile appearing on her face "There she is"

"Oh finally, I thought I was going to have to drink another cup before you came down" Dia signed, placing her cup down.

"Don't worry you'll get your beauty sleep soon" Salana teases, grabbing a fork to place a few pancakes into her plate and a few slices of bacon.

"I know the plan is probably simple, but we need to go over it anyway" Valerian says as she walks over to the table, taking a seat next to Orion.

"We'll take the woods, it'll take them longer to pin point our scents" Orion planned out, there was a secluded route to the king's estate only those who had the right contacts knew about. Which she had no doubt he would have watched, but it was the quickest way from here to the estate.

"He's desperate, there’s probably going to be at least five ravers hiding in plain sight around the borders of each kingdom. Probably patrolling as close to the king's estate as they can without the guardians sensing them" Salana points out, Dia nodding.

"A least we'll have the advantage, no one knows we have powers" She adds.

"Hm, but if anything goes wrong. We need to make sure Val gets to the estate" Orion says, the other two nodding in agreement.

"I'm not just going to leave you guys" Valerian protests, eyes holding disbelief that they would even ask her too.

"Lucky for us you won't have a choice" Dia smiles, once Valerian gets close enough to Yixing she won't have a single thought other than getting to him "Don't worry about us, that's just the worst case scenario" She adds.

"All this time we were kept a secret, why now?” Salana questions.

"Because not just anyone has access to the archives, probably took whoever he had placed in the hospital years to work their way up the ladder to gain clearance" Orion states, Dia nodding.

"All the while he was taking omegas to build his army" She adds.

"We're..we're still going to see each other after this right?" Valerian asks.

"Of course, can't shake me off that easy honey bee" Orion says, draping herself over Valerian.

"I am not going to miss your nicknames" Dia comments scrunching her nose is distaste as she remembers hers.

"Yes you are, water bug" Orion replies with a smug smile. Dia rolling her eyes as she stood, steps sluggish as she exits the kitchen with the intent of heading up to her room to sleep.

The three remaining girls grew anxious as the hours passed, Dia waking as the sun disappears behind the horizon. When the hand on the clock hovered on top of twelve, the four were dressed in all black ensembles. Valerian and Salana wearing black beanies over their heads to try and conceal the pink and blonde that stood out in the dark. While Orion's onyx and Dia's midnight blue blended into the shadows of the night more easier.

"We look like we're going to rob a bank" Valerian comments as she steps out of the house. The streets vacant, but Orion's eyes still glanced around. Valerian's scent was getting sweeter as the seconds passed, any unmated alpha in an one mile radius would be able to catch a whiff of her scent. Being the closest to her mate, she would feel the pull stronger than them. Her heat simmering low in her belly until exploding with intensity when she made contact with him, a mechanism to ensure that she receives the bonding bite.

"No we look like we're going to rob a bank, you look like you're going to rob a candy store" Dia corrects with a snort, smiling as Valerian pouts.

"It's not my fault I was blessed with pink hair" She grumbles in reply, as she got into the car.

"Seat belts?" Orion checks once all of the girls were in the car, her in the drivers seat.

"Yes mother" Salana replies, the other two girls snickering in reply as Orion’s eyes narrow at Salana through the rear view mirror.

Orion drove them as far as they could into the woods until the tree's became more dense. They would have to walk from here.

"Can you sense anything?" Dia asks as Valerian exits the car. The woods around them seems to come to life once she does.

The trees moving slightly, grass turning greener, fireflies gathering above them, the air being tainted with the smell of rose petals as Valerian placed her hands on top of the dirt. Eyes closing as she focuses her energy into the ground, pulsing similar to echo location.

"They've caught our scent" She informs as her eyes opens, feeling the vibrations of footsteps hitting the ground a few miles from where they were. Heading in their direction.

"Let's keep moving" Orion says as she locks the car.

They were walking down the path for a while, possibly ten minutes. Valerian being held up by Dia as the closer they got the worse her heat symptoms became, when Orion stopped.

"Do you smell that?” 

"Yeah, it smells like every flower you can find in a flower shop" Salana jokes, Valerian glaring in response.

"No, it smells like..a musky scent" Orion elaborates as the wind blows again, carrying the musky scent she's picking up.

The sound of a branch snapping has the three woman making a circle around Valerian, their eyes alert as they look into the woods around them.

"Well isn't it just my lucky day" A voice says as they step into the moon light from the bushes, dressed in shades of brown he blended into the trees like camouflage.

"..Raver" Dia states, noticing the top of a lion tattoo peeking out of his collar.

"And I'm assuming you're the omegas he's sent us to hunt down. Your friend doesn't look so good, maybe if you’re nice I'll make sure she gets the help she needs" He smirks, tongue licking over his lips wolfishly.

"Trust me, she doesn't want you're help" Salana answers.

"Why don't you let the little flower decide for herself" 

"Go to hell" Valerian breathes. Jaw clenching as her hand clenches Dia's shoulder as another wave of cramps hit her, heat pulsing under her skin. His scent wasn’t one that called to her but he was an alpha, and the closer she got to heat the more she wouldn’t care if it was her alpha or not and he knew it.

"You don't mean that" He tsks "I can help make the pain go away, he doesn't need all four. I'm sure he wouldn't mind me claiming you, I promise to be gentle" He adds with a sleazy smirk "Looks like we got company"

Two more men dressed similarly to him made their way onto the path from the trees. Orion looked back to Valerian who reluctantly nods at the silent order.

"Now!" A gust of wind blew dirt into the three men's eyes, Valerian breaking into a run as the three woman held off the ravers. It only had to be long enough for her to reach Yixing.

One of the men's screams echoed through the woods, surprised by the scorching temperature of Salana's skin as he tried to grab a hold of her body.

"What? Can't take a little heat" She smirks. Palm stretching over his face, leaving a hand burn mark on his skin.

Orion was caught in a hand to hand fight with the tallest male, close to her statue of 5'8. The first gust of wind took a large amount of her energy it would take a while for her to recharge to make another blow like that, but she could expel the air from his body with each hit to wear him down.

Dia wasted little time in making the man’s limbs into jelly, manipulating the water in his body to keep him on the floor.

"You bitch!" The man rasps as he struggles on the ground, eyes glowing red as he clawed at the dirt.

"How about you say it to my face" Dia taunts with a smirk, stepping back to miss another swipe at her feet.

Valerian could hear footsteps following behind her, but she could see lights though the trees. She had already passed the line that led into the kings territory, it would only be a matter of time before guardians realized their presence. She just had to get as close as she could.

A scream left her lips at the curling heat that expanded from her stomach through her body. Collapsing on the floor, with shallow breaths leaving her lips. Fingers gripping the grass that softly caressed her back, feeling her own distress in their cells they wanted to ease her pain.

"So close, yet so far" The fourth male taunts, using his foot to flip her over onto her back "Maybe he'll let me fuck you once he’s finished" He smirks before he was sent to the ground by a force that knocked the air out of his lungs. Landing on the ground with a cough, he was circled by guardians, electric blue eyes narrowed with vigilance as they stared down at him. Guns leaving red dots on his chest as their flashlights lit up his figure.

Valerian's vision was in an haze at the heat consuming her, blinking with confusion as it cleared the moment she was gathered into someone's arms. Their hand slipping under the sweater she wore, gently touching the skin of her side. A breath of relief leaving her lips as the skin to skin contact subdued the cramps, the heat spreading through her body dulling to a buzz.

"Yixing" Valerian whispers as she stares up into brown eyes.

"Nice to finally meet you" He smiles, nodding to the guardians to take the man to the basement for questioning.

"Val!" Yixing’s head turns towards the voices, three woman emerging from the darkness.

"Oh thank god, I thought you didn't make it" Dia breaths.

"I told you she would" Orion comments "I'm Orion. This is Dia, Salana, and that's Valerian"

"Valerian" Yixing repeats as he looks back down to the women in his arms.


	2. 🌸 KING IN THE E A S T , 2.2 🌸 [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Any one get’s close to her delicate petals, and he’ll sting.”

* * *

A gasp escapes her lips, head thrown back exposing more of her neck that lips took advantage of. Teeth nipping over the sensitive skin, tongue grazing over it in apology for the harsh treatment. Hand gripping the thigh of the leg that rested on his shoulder, fingers dimpling into the skin with each contraction of her walls. Swallowing him deeper, and refusing to make it easy for him to draw back before thrusting back in.

Lips eagerly kissed hers, languid pace contrasting his deep and fast thrusts. She could feel the heat in her stomach simmering with each lick to her neck, with each thrust that his knot teased her entrance before sinking in as teeth embedded themselves into the space between her shoulder and neck. The outline of a flower that was engraved on the back of her neck shimmering gold as the two were bonded together.

Dia found her self staring out the window, even with the guardians patrolling the gated estate she still felt uneasy. The feeling as if eyes were watching her makes her paranoid. 

She abruptly sucked in air through her teeth, hand covering the crescent moon on her neck at the stinging sensation. Her other hand gripping the window seal at the feeling of a hot searing pain pulsing from her stomach before it was gone, leaving behind only ragged breaths as evidence. 

The longer she went without her mate sealing the bonding mark during her heat, the more tempted she would be to allow any alpha to sink their teeth in to her as the flares of pain turn into heat consuming her body. Yixing had reassured them before he disappeared with Valerian that he would notify the other three kings, she hopped he had sent them a message before giving in completely to Valerian’s scent. She could only imagine the restraint he used to resist sinking his teeth into Valerian the moment he laid eyes on her, scent of rose petals attracting him like a fly to a venus trap. Hell, the sound of her mate sinking his teeth into her skin sounded like heaven right about now.

A puff of air left mouth at the feeling of moon light washing over her skin, eyes closing to bask in its rays as one would do in the sun. It was strange how she felt alive in the night, and drained in the day. Why was she so different? Even Orion was able to catch a few hours of sleep before she would awaken at the crack of dawn. Did it have something to do with her power to control water? Coming alive as waves do in the night as it’s pushed and pulled by the moon’s gravitation. Dia wondered if her mate was also restless in the hours of the moon.

Lavender eyes cracked open to a dark room, but she knew it was morning. Feeling the pull of the sun behind the curtains. Sitting up, her face scrunching in a wince as she moves her shoulder. Eyebrows furrowing as her fingers brushed over the soft cotton of gauze. 

“It’ll take a few days to heal” Her head turns towards the voice as Yixing enters the room, a tray in his hands “Your friend Dia wouldn’t even let me touch the stove” He smiles.

“She always makes breakfast, she’s only able to sleep when the sun fully rises at noon” Valerian explains.

“She looks dead on her feet already” Yixing comments, Valerian chuckling.

“Curse of the moon I guess” She shrugs, puckering her lips for a kiss once he get’s close enough.

“My precious flower” He coos as he places a kiss on her lips “How did I get so lucky?” He adds, Valerian ducking her head to occupy herself with the fruit on the tray to hide her shyness at his words. The adorning chuckle that slips from his lips tells her she wasn’t doing a good job.

Orion and Salana arrived in the kitchen one right after the other, Dia glancing up from the coffee machine as they did.

“You’re still up?” Salana asks.

“Heat pains”

“You too?” Orion says, hand rubbing her still cramping stomach as she made her way to the table.

“Me three” Salana adds.

“While our flower petal gets all the dick she wants” Orion pouts “This is you’re fault” She adds, looking to Salana.

”Mine!” Salana exclaims, pressing a finger to her own chest.

“It was your idea to get her to Yixing” Orion points out.

“He was the closest, we weren’t going to make it across the border” Salana reminded to which Orion groans, knowing she was right.

“At this point, my mate can take me on the floor when we make eye contact” 

“Ew, please don’t. You being naked is not something I want to see” Dia comments, Orion snorting reply.

”You wish you could see me naked”

“You think he knows?” Salana says, changing the subject.

“Doesn’t matter, the other three are coming today” Dia informs.

”If he was going to attack he would of done it now, before the other three get here. Yixing would of been vulnerable with Valerian and we’re partially in heat and practically useless” Orion says “The next time to attack would be when we’re separated again, better one king than four” She adds. Even if he was desperate, he wasn’t suicidal.

“He probably has eyes on the estate” Salana comments.

“He probably has eyes in the estate” Dia adds, three pairs of eyes looking to the back door that led out onto the patio as a guardian passed by. The glare of the sun placing his shadow onto the wooden floors.

“You’re making me paranoid” Orion breathes.

“You’re making yourself paranoid” Dia says, honey eyes narrowing as she stares back at Orion in response. 

“Play nice children” Salana cuts in, patting Orion’s shoulder.

The hand on the clock pointed at twelve, Dia relieved as she could now sleep her pain away. While Sunna and Orion decides to pass the time in the living room, flicking through the tv channels.

“And she’s alive” Orion teases as Valerian makes her way into the room, a shy smile on her lips as she sits next to Salana “..Well”

“He’s..more than I expected”

“In bed?” Orion adds, Salana snorting.

“Ignore her, she’s horny. I’m glad you like him”

“In bed” Orion adds again, Salana narrowing her eyes at her.

“I will strangle you” She threatens.

“I always knew you liked it rough” Orion teases, laughing as Salana hits her with a pillow “Okay, I’ll stop”

“Her heats making her delirious” Salana comments to Valerian.

“Maybe we should of split up” Valerian states, Orion shaking her head.

“No, it was better this way. We can hold out as long as we aren’t near any unmated alphas" She reassures with a smile.

“I still feel bad that you guys have to still go through heat symptoms” Valerian says before she jumps to her feet as a light bulb went off “I’ll make you guys some tea, Yixing said something about herbs in the pantry” Her voice trailing off as she made her way to the kitchen.

“Seems the sin of sex hasn’t tainted our little flower” Orion jokes, earning another smack with a pillow.


	3. 🌊 KING OF THE S O U T H , 1.2 🌊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Moon child, what’s it like to be cursed?”

* * *

The sound of fists hitting a punching bag was therapeutic to his ears, becoming a sound more familiar then usual for the last week. He was restless, the only other time he felt the feeling this intensely was before he had learned to control his powers.

The curse of the moon, one Junmyeon would describe as a severe case of insomnia. Only you don’t have the option of going to sleep, body energized by the moon light as one would feel in the sun. The endorphins of melatonin working in reverse, only able to return to a normal sleep schedule after he learned to control his powers. Learn to balance the pull of the moon that calls to the water he controls. The past week he’s been feeling a loss of control, an imbalance in his power and the moon. Tension building in body that wouldn’t be cured through a nights sleep, leaving him to work out the tension with a punching bag instead. Even so, this wasn’t a permanent solution. 

Something was causing the tension building in his body, a pressure he couldn’t find the release to. Not until footsteps on wood breached his thoughts, drawing closer before the doors to his home gym opened.

“Your majesty, we just got a message from the eastern king” Eyes meeting his encouraged him to continue “He says he’s found her”

The messenger didn’t have to clarify who “her” was, he already knew. Fingers stripping the finger less boxing gloves off his hands as he moved towards the door. All the puzzle piecing were fitting together. The sudden tension building in his body, the restlessness during the night hours. As his mate’s body was preparing to go into heat, she was unconsciously calling out to him through the moon.

Sleep came as a relief for once, to able to escape from the constant cramping of her stomach was heaven but she wasn’t fully under sandman’s spell. Something was keeping her from fully falling asleep, she could hear the faint sound of Salana and Orion talking in the living room with the brief sound of Valerian before her voice faded. She could smell the flowers that grew around the estate in clusters, scents meshing together to make a blend of floral essence. As she rolled over for what felt like the tenth time she finally sat up with a huff

Standing from her bed, feet shuffling across the floor she flung the curtains back. Eyes squinting at the breech of light inside the once dark room. The sun was high in the sky, rays casting shadows of the trees lines along the side of the estate. Yet her body was still restless, unable to wind down from the wires wounding tightly around her. Dia's head turns sharply to stare as the white wooden door as another scent invades her nose, before she could even take a step towards the door she crumbles at the stabbing heat searing in her stomach. Fingers of her left hand grasping the fabric of her shirt that covers her abdomen. Silver eyes looking up to meeting brown as her door opens, surprise filling the other at the sight of her on the floor.

"Jun-" The man's name couldn't even fully slip from her lips as she sucks in air through her teeth at another wave of pain. Laying her forehead against her right forearm

“My beautiful moon, the pain you must have been in” Hands maneuvering her onto her back brushing blue strands from her face, fingers softly caressing her cheek. Small hands with heated palms grasps his own to keep the skin to skin contact that provided her with some relief. Junmyeon would of thought she was Chanyeol’s mate if it wasn’t for the crescent moon his right hand brushes over on the back of her neck as he angles her head, leaning down to place his lips on hers. Tasting of coconut and sea salt, the combination reminding him of the beach back in his kingdom and he wouldn’t mind drowning in this ocean.

“Who do you think’s next?” Salana asks, fingers tapping on the ceramic of the tea cup in her hands. Though it was empty of the opaque green liquid that Valerian had brewed before Yixing had whisked her off to show her the green house. They’re going to christen it for sure, even Salana couldn’t help the snort that had escaped her mouth at the comment Orion had made.

“Well if you think about this logically, the western kingdom is the farthest so probably the northern king” Orion answers, still sipping carefully on the hot tea that Salana gulped down as if it was ice cold.

“Lucky you”

“Lucky Dia, Junmyeon looked like he sped over here like a bat out of hell” Orion comments with a pout. Salana laughing a she reminders the southern king has almost ran over Yixing to get to the stairs. 

“Right” Just as Salana agrees a knock came to the door, the two giving each other a look before their fists hit their palms three times, in sync before shooting their hands out. Even with heat pains neither of the two felt like getting up to get the door, but it seems like Salana didn’t have a choice as she threw out rock while Orion chose paper.

The sun child grumbles under her breath at the smug smile on Orion’s face as she got off the couch to walk over to the door, and as if karma wanted to rub it in even more. She was hit with the scent of pine when she opened the door.

“Sehun?” Orion calls before the man could even get a word out, Salana moving to let the alpha in before he ran her over to get to Orion who had appears from the living room like the flash.

If only she had been this enthusiastic to get the door, Salana thought to herself as she closes the door. Passing by the couple who was wrapped in their own world to return to the living room that now felt larger than it was.

“And then there was one” Salana signs as she plopped back down on the couch, continuing to flicker through the channels.

Orion latches herself onto Sehun as they enter the bedroom, legs wrapping around his waist. Lips hungrily kissing his, already feeling her heat creeping back in reaction to being so close to Sehun. Moaning into his mouth at the feeling of his skin touching hers, her shirt lifting as he caressed her sides. 

Sehun practically rips her clothes off after her back touches the bed, Orion’s giggling as she slightly shimmies her pants off as Sehun tugs, the northern king snorting.

”You find me doing all the work funny, huh?”

”Hilarious” She smiles as he chuckles while pulling his shirt off. 

A hiss left Salana’s mouth as she shot up from the couch, her nap interrupted by a burning sensation on the back of her neck. Her hand covering the mark shaped in the outline of a sun, intaking a ragged breath as the heat consuming her entire body seemed to increase. Being hot wasn’t something that was unfamiliar for Salana, her ability to manipulate fire caused her temperature to run higher than most. Which seems to have carried over to her pre heat, but this felt like she was slowly boiling in her own skin. Oblivious to the voices that sounded muffled as she tried to focus but she couldn’t, not when the scent of amber was suddenly filling her senses. Amber? her eyes opened at the thought, a breath leaving her lips at the tall figure walking into the living room. Fiery hair giving away exactly who he was.

”Oh, finally. I was starting to get lonely” She jokes with a smile, wincing not even a second later at another wave of cramps.

“Can’t have that can we” Chanyeol smiles, leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead. Moving to her cheeks before pressing his lips to hers.

He had expected to arrive last but he hadn't expected to arrive this late. Delaying the already long drive to handle a few ravers who ventured a little too close to his borders. Chanyeol had no doubt they were sent to confirm and not gather information, the fifth king already knows exactly why they were headed to the eastern kingdom. Anger was still simmering under his skin that he wasn’t here to protect his mate from potentially getting taken, but from what Yixing had told him Salana was more than capable of handling herself.

The four kings had taken a few days to settle in with their mates before gathering around the seating area inside Yixing’s office.

“Haven’t seen this sight in a few years and didn’t think it would be under these circumstances” Yixing states, it wasn’t often the four felt the need to meet in the same place.

“I knew this day would come, whether our mates were the target or not. Though It was unexpected that they were almost captured before they were bonded” Junmyeon replies, Chanyeol nodding.

“The council obviously didn’t do a good job burying the files. We should of burned them”

“At least this way he isn’t focused on omegas who can’t protect themselves” Yixing points out.

“So are we going with the original plan?” Sehun asks, to which Junmyeon shakes his head.

“I don’t think we have a choice now he has his sights set on them. Just because they’re marked now doesn’t mean they’re safe”

“Right, he needs to be killed” Chanyeol adds.

“Is he?” Sehun asks looking to Yixing who looks away.

”Like Junmyeon said, we don’t have a choice” Yixing says answering the unasked question  
  
“We could always just burn the forest to the ground” Chanyeol suggests, Junmyeon snorting.

“No pyromaniac, we will not be setting things on fire this time. It took years for Yixing’s father to regrow all the trees in the northeast after your father burned down the fifth king’s estate”

“And Yixing can carry on the tradition” Chanyeol adds with a smile, Junmyeon rolling his eyes.

“No Chanyeol, you cannot burn anything to the ground unless absolutely nessecary”

“It is absolutely nessecary, to ensure that every single one of them is dead” Chanyeol argues.

“Don’t forget there’s still omegas held captive” Yixing reminds, to which Chanyeol shrugs.

“Fine, I’ll just burn half of it to the ground”

“Alright, meeting adjourned” Yixing said with the roll of his eyes, if Chanyeol wanted to burn something to the ground there was no talking him out of it “We’ll meet back up to discuss the tactics later. Right now I’m sure all of you are eager to get your mates back to your kingdoms”

“Call if anything suspicious happens” Junmyeon reminded as the four filed out of the room.

Footsteps echoed in the quiet hall, A man dressed in shades of brown barely seen in the dim lights spaced out along the walls. Opening double red oak doors, revealing another man similarly dressed sitting in an leather chair behind a desk, turned to the side as he looks out the window the moon.

“What did you find out?” A gruff voice questions. 

“We've confirmed the four omegas made it to king Yixing’s estate, and that the other three kings have traveled to the eastern kingdoms. We also believe they have bonded, their scents are duller then when we encountered them in the forest” The man spoke.

“Good, it’ll be more painful for them when they watch as I take their precious omegas”

“We also believe they are planning an attack” The informant continues.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less, especially from that impulsive brute Chanyeol”

“There’s also one other thing” The man turns slightly to face him, ruby red eyes glowing in the darkness of the room. Only a single desk lamp lighting the space.

“What is it?”

“They seem to possess the powers of their mates” The informant adds.

“Well..isn’t that interesting” He hums.


	4. 🌊 KING OF THE S O U T H , 2.2 🌊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s it like to feel the call of the moon?”

"I'll take your word for it" Dia says, Junmyeon chuckling at her persistence. 

"Come on fish fin, I came to tell you lunch's ready"

"Alright" Dia signs as she drifts over to the steps, taking the hand held out towards her.

Salana held a smug smile as she stared down at a heavy breathing Chanyeol pined under her.

"You were saying"

"You got lucky" He huffs to which she smiles.

"No, you're just a hot head. Patience isn't really your strong suit" Her finger taps his nose to which he scrunches it.

"It doesn't have to be, fire isn't patient it's explosive" A yelp escapes Salana's lips as he flips their position "Besides, I don't want to hurt you"

"What's the point of training if you're not going to put in one hundred percent effort? Ravers aren't exactly going to go easy on me because I'm an omega" Salana reminds, Chanyeol snorting.

"You seemed to do fine with the ones you did encounter"

"I only had to fight one, that's easy. I don't know how I would do against four or how ever many" She points out.

"And if I have my way you won't ever have too"

"..Sometimes we don't get to have our way" Her voice was soft, tone somber.

"I'll die first before any one touches you" Chanyeol vows, fingers brushing her cheek.

"I don't want it to have to come to that" Salana responds to which Chanyeol smiles.

"Sometimes we don't get the outcome we want"

"Touche" Rolling her eyes as a smirk appears on Chanyeol's face.

"Besides there's other things you need to be worried about right now" Tone mischievous as he licks his lower lip.

"Like what?" Eyebrows raised in confusion, the last thing she expected was for his hips to roll into hers. A bulge rubbing against her, but she can't say the feeling was unwelcome "Oh"

Valerian distractedly reached for the phone as it rang, the brief glance she took away from the cooking channel to see the contact name elicits an eye roll as she answers.

"This is not what I meant when I asked if we were still going to see each other, you don't have to call me twice a day"

"And why can't-oh am I cock blocking you? You're probably so fustrat-"

"No you're not.." Lavender eyes glance around her before continuing "Cock blocking me, I think you're cock blocking yourself at this rate"

"It's been five years but I think I'm finally rubbing off of you, and since you’ve expressed your concern Sehun's kingly duties have been cock blocking me. Such a same I can't sit on his knot-" Orion rambles until Valerian cut her off.

"Too much information Orion, Jesus"

"Funny, that's the same thing I said when he pulled his-" Valerian hung up before she could finish her sentence. A faint blush was dusted over her cheeks, even though she had sex herself she still wasn't comfortable with vulgar words. Though it was the last thing she was concerned about during her heat, something Yixing teased her about for days after.

"What has you blushing so prettily, hm" Yixing questions as he sits down beside her, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"N-nothing" She squeaks out, Yixing chuckling in response.

"Oh and a stutter, I thought the only thing that made you stutter when was I found that one spot-"

"You know what, I think I forget to water the flowers" Valerian states as she stood from the couch leaving behind a laughing Yixing.

"Can I at least have a kiss?" Yixing calls after her, smiling cheekily as she came back to give a quick peck only to be grabbed by Yixing "That's what you call a kiss, you can do better than that" He teases pulling her into his lap, pressing kisses to her face as she giggles.

"Don't you have some paper work you need to be doing?"

"Of course not, the only thing I need to be doing is making sure my mate is satisfied, and I don't think I'm doing a good job if that's the kiss she gives me" He teases to which Valerian gives a sound in protest.

"Well Mr. I like to tease my mate all the time. That's the kisses you'll get when you fluster me"

"I can think of a few other ways to fluster you that'll also get me what I want" The smirk on his face earned him a snort.

"I don't know who's worse, you or Orion" Valerian laughs.

The mentioned girl had her honey eyes locked onto Sehun's figure the moment he entered the bedroom, abandoning the magazine she was flipping through to see if he would spare her a glance, a huff leaving her lips when he went about his nightly routine as normal.

"Seriously I'm thinking about signing a petition, this is borderline neglect" She spoke.

"Oh, however will you go on" He held a fake dramatic tone in his reply, as he takes off his watch.

"I hate you" Orion glares as she turned on her side to face away from him, missing the raised eyebrows she got in reply.

"Oh really" A squeal left Orion's lips which turned into a laugh as she was dragged to the edge of the bed, turned onto her back as Sehun slotting himself between her legs "Is this what you wanted? Hm" He questions as he leaves kisses on her neck, a moan slipping from her lips as he licks over her bonding mark.

"Well I wanted a little more, but I guess this will do" Orion jokes, Sehun shaking his head with a smile.

"You brat"

"Your one to talk" She said back, yelping at the smack she received to her thigh "You want to add abuse to your list of charges"

"Abuse! Funny, that wasn't what you said when you were asking me to smack your ass harder" Sehun says as he kisses her jaw line.

"I mean, you could always give me a reminder" Orion smiles cheekily.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Fucking me into the mattress would be a good start" She answers as she pulls the bottom of his shirt out of his trousers, fingers grazing over the soft but taut skin of his abs underneath.

Dia's hand stretched out to allow the moon light to wash over her skin, it was weird to have the buzzing feeling the moon gave her to be dulled to a hum. Sleep still didn't come easy to her in the night hours, the clock beside her seemingly mocking as her eyes would watch as the minutes passed into hours.

"What is it?" Junmyeon's voice was soft, lips pressing kiss to her exposed neck.

"Nothing"

"Don't brush it off unless you really mean it" He spoke, Dia signing before shifting towards him.

"It's just..I don't understand why he would want us. The omegas he's already capture over the years should of been enough to build his army, especially with the rouge wolves he recruits" Dia spills.

"Because you're not his intended target"

"Does it have something to do with why the fifth kingdom was burned down?" Dia asks, Junmyeon nodding in reply.

"We allowed everyone to believe it was burned down because the late king was planning a revolt but it was why he wanted to start one. He believed in the ideology that only alphas with royal blood should be allowed to mate with omegas, that everyone underneath royals should bow at their feet but that's not why the kingdoms were established. Those who were the strongest were labeled as royals in order to protect and bring order, not to enslave. The people were never our subjects they're free to do as they please as long as it doesn't harm others"

"I see his son has picked up his bad habits" Dia snorts, Junmyeon chuckling.

"Unfortunately. Him finding out about you before we were bonded threw everything off, and now that he knows of your powers..instead of just using you as a way to torture us, he'll want to use you as breeding machines" Junmyeon explains.

"I'll die first"

"I'll kill him first" Junmyeon adds, Dia raising an eyebrow.

"You don't seem like the violent type"

"You'd be surprised at the things one would do for someone they love, if it meant keeping them safe" Junmyeon says as he brushes a stray hair from her face, caressing her cheek with this thumb lightly before pressing his lips to hers.

The room around her was dark, only a halo of light illuminating what seemed to be a small space. She couldn't tell, her eyes barley making out what appears to be a door in front of her.

"What a beautiful little omega you are" The voice was unfamiliar, face unrecognizable as he stepped into the light stalking closer to where she was tied to a metal chair. Ropes digging into her skin, leaving her with nowhere to go as his fingers reaching out to caress her cheek.

Turning her head to side, his chuckle sending a shiver down her spine before her chin was grabbed turning her head to look at him.

"You don't have to like me, but you're body will come to love the things I do to it" He smirks, canines extended as he lunges for her neck.

A gasp ripped through her throat as she sat up, hand flinging to the skin of her neck. Signing as she only found one set of bite marks.

"Val?" Even Yixing's soft tone made her jump, the eastern king becoming more awake at the skittish look on her face as she searched the shadows of their room until he turned the lamp on "What is it?" 

"I'm sorry I just..had a dream" She apologized, running her fingers through her pink hair.

"About?" Yixing presses as he gently brought her into his arms, her skin feeling clammy as it touched his own.

"..Him, I had a dream about him" Valerian elaborates, relaxing as she breathed in the familiar scent. Little did she know she wasn't the only one.

"Did it work?" A man dressed in brown questions another man who sat in the middle of a room.

"We can proceed to the next phase" He spoke, lips still tasting of the elixir the herbalist has given him as his red eyes burning with greed.

He only had a taste of the omegas, he couldn't wait to indulge in the real thing. He could still smell the scent of rose petals of the delicate flower that Yixing possesses, or was it the scent of salt water and coconut that allowed him to picture the ocean that enchanted him the most. A chortle left his lips, yes. It was indeed time for phase two.


	5. 🔥 KING OF THE W E S T , 1.2 🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He'd set this whole world on fire and call it rain."

* * *

Dream catcher elixir, a name Valerian has seen in one of the many herbalist books she’s read. Commonly used to cure the user of nightmares, but as with all elixirs its effects can be reversed. With the simple addition of the intendent targets DNA, it turns into a dream possession elixir. Ironically allowing the user to now give a person nightmares rather then prevent their own. This was a method commonly used when one wants to inflict spiteful revenge. Orion suspects the ravers tracked their scents back to the house they had occupied in the east to obtain their DNA.

Dream possession is the most effective on those who are already mentally weak, but the effects of the possession can weaken one’s mind over time. Paranoia and anxiety eating away at ones mental stability, tormented by the nightmares given to them by the user which can result in mind possession. Which Valerian suspects was the intended plan of the fifth king, but an elixir like this doesn’t come without risks.

It was pitch black, Salana didn't know if she was just wandering an endless hallway or was in a large room. What she did know was that she could barely see her hand in front of her face. The noises that seem to come from all around her, but the footsteps of someone following her came from behind her. She would turn her head, platinum hair swinging as she looked back expecting someone to burst through the shadows.

The first thing she had found in her aimless walking was a wall, using it to guide her in the dark. Steps cautious as to not trip over anything that might be in front of her. She was getting real tired of these dreams, it made her feel vulnerable knowing she was asleep and stuck in a dream she couldn't wake herself from. She stumbles as her hand fell into a dip in the wall, the smooth texture of metal under her skin was a contrast from the rough brick. Sliding her hands around she came into contact with a metal handle, hesitating for a few seconds before turning it.

The room was no different from outside, pitch black and silent when suddenly a light was switched on. Her hand rose to cover her eyes in reflex to shield her eyes from the brightness, blinking as she dropped her hand she starts to wish she hadn't opened the door at all.

"..Chanyeol?" Her breathing grew more erratic as she took steps forward towards his unresponsive body turned on his side away from her, familiar red hair blending into the pool of blood around his head "Chan...?" Kneeling down Salana’s hand slightly shaking as she touches his shoulder, turning him to face her. Eyes widening at the gaping hole in his neck, caused by teeth ripping into it. Wolf's teeth. Her hands instinctively moved to cover the wound, only to flinch back at the feeling of his cold skin "No..It's not real" She reminds herself, closing her eyes to not stare at the emotionless one's that looked back at hers "It's not real"

"It can be" She stood up at the sudden voice, turning as a man stepping form the darkness into the room. Red eyes gleaming slyly "But maybe I'll spare him, if you come on your own free will" He bargains, given a scoff in reply.

"How generous of you to give me the ultimatum of coming to you willingly, or you’ll just make me do what you want"

"It's always better the easy way, but I don't mind getting my hands dirty" He smirks, Salana's eyes narrowing.

"Fuck you" A sound left her throat as his hand wraps around her neck, airway slowly being restricted in the tight grasp as he pulls her closer to where he now stood in front of her.

"I may not be able to touch you yet, but I can make it feel like I am" He seethes.

"It seems your herbalist failed to mention the risks of reverse dream possession" Salana wheezes out "It works both ways" She adds, a yell ripping from his mouth as he was burned by her burning skin.

She woke with a gasp, coughs leaving her body as she struggled in take air. Startling Chanyeol who was sleeping next to her, eyes widening as he turned the bedside lamp on that not only lit up the room but also her neck. 

"What the fuck happened!" Chanyeol exclaims at the sight of her rapidly bruising skin in the form of a large hand.

"He doesn't exactly like when someone doesn't do what he wants" Salana croaks out "I'm fine" She reassures feeling his increasing temperature the longer he stared at her neck.

"Fine! You have a fucking bruise wrapping around your neck!" His voice was a few tones from yelling, frustration expressed in the way he clenches his fingers into her shirt.

"Chanyeol, calm down. Hey, look at me" Her fingers were gentle at they turned his head for his eyes to meet hers "I'm here. He's only able to control my dreams, I'm not going anywhere" She soothes, rubbing his shoulder as she worriedly eyes the steam starting rolling off him in waves.

"I know..but it's frustrating not being able to protect you. The last thing you should have to worry about is some delusional lunatic trying to possess your mind in your sleep" He signs, fingers pitching the bridge of his nose.

"I know, but burning our sheets isn't going to help" She teases to which he chuckles "Besides, I'm sure he learned his lesson about playing with fire"

"If he didn't, I'll gladly remind him. Does it hurt?" He asks, lips brushing against her temple as he pressed a kiss to the skin.

"A little"

"Come, let's put some ointment on it" Chanyeol hand grasps hers as he helped her off the bed, leading her into the bathroom. 

She could see the anger simmering in his eyes, embers threatening to burst into an inferno as his fingers gently places the ointment onto her skin. His lips placed a soft kiss on her jaw as an apology as she winced when his fingers rubbed over a particularly painful spot. He was being as gentle as he could but since the bruise was still fresh it was still sensitive to touch.

"This isn't your fault, you know that right?" She speaks, while he was angry she knows above all he felt guilty.

"We should of killed him years ago. We knew he was alive out there somewhere, hiding in the woods like the animal he is and yet we allowed him to do as he pleased. Taking omegas and breeding them against their will, we allowed that to happen"

"Who knows what would of happened if you did try to find him? Maybe those omegas wouldn't of been taken or maybe he would of ran into one of us as he was running from you. I don't know, but nothing good will come out of what if's. You can only learn from your past choices and the man I see in front of me has done exactly that" She smiles as a kiss was pressed to the palm of her hand that laid on his cheek, her thumb caressing under his eye.

"I love you"

"I love you too, my Phoenix" Salana says back as she places a kiss on his lips.

Red, everything was painted red, all he could see was red. He's embarrassed, a little omega with the power of a fire cracker was able to get one up on him. Him, an alpha king. It's pitiful, shameful and the burn on his hand was proof.

"You didn't say anything about them being able to harm me"

"I told you of the risks of dream possession. You're entering their mind, not the other way around. You push the mind far enough and sometimes it doesn't snap, but pushes back" The herbalist explains.

"I almost had her! I held her neck in my hands and I was this close to breaking her!" A pile of papers flew off the desk as he swiped his hand across the desk, being an outlet for his anger before he took in a breath to compose himself "How do you prevent it from happening again?"

"There is no prevention, it’s the risk of using dream possession, and it works best on those who’s mind is already weakened. These women seem to have strong minds and I don’t think showing them their dead mates is going to get you what you want fast enough” 

"..The one Junmyeon possess, if she was under the moon curse her mind should be weaker than the others. All I have to do is wait her out" He nods as he agrees to his own plan.

Any progress Dia had made with her sleep schedule was flushed down the toilet the moment the dreams started. A sense of restlessness wasn't even the word she would use to describe the feeling that was bubbling in her stomach.

"My moon" A kiss was placed on her cheek as a tea cup was placed down in front of her, Dia breathing in the chamomile scent from the rising steam “I would ask if you're okay but I know the answer"

”I’m fin-“

"That's what worries me. That you can sit there and tell me that lie. You're not fine, you've gotten a total of five hours of sleep for the last three days" Junmyeon cut off, Dia adverting her eyes at his intense gaze.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, I just want you to talk to me. You've been so to yourself these days, I miss you. I miss our late night talks, I miss the woman who said she would always be my friend over anything else"

"I don’t want to worry you more than you already are. You’ve been trying so hard to help me sleep at night but how am I suppose to sleep when I’m scared to close my eyes for longer than an hour and I’m worried. Valerian said the dream possession works on someone who’s mentally weak and I feel like a sitting duck” Dia vents. 

“I know it’s hard. The moon curse had a bigger effect on you because you can only manipulate water, the moon manipulates you like it would an ocean wave. It’s gonna take more than a few weeks for you to even feel normal sleeping at night, and the dreams aren’t helping" Junmyeon explains.

"Perfect timing, huh?" Dia comments sarcastically, Junmyeon snorting.

"And your strategy of getting only an hour or two of sleep a day isn't a plan. You think you're mentally drained now, just wait until you pass out from exhaustion because your body will eventually shut down. You're giving him exactly what he wants, I don't like these circumstances either. I don't like that my mate is terrified to close her eyes even with me beside her" Dia’s eyes met his as a hand suddenly covers her own. A soft smile appearing on her face at the gentle caresses of his thumb on the back of her hand.

"Jun I was never terrified to close my eyes with you beside me. I was scared that when I opened my eyes you wouldn't be there anymore"

"You're not going anywhere sweetheart, I promise you that. I'll tie you to the bed if I have to" Junmyeon reassures, being given a snort in response.

"When I pictured you tying me to the bed, this isn't what I imagined"

"I haven't even told you what I'm going to do after yet" He winks, a breath leaving Dia's lips as she laughs.

Honey eyes blinked back awake as they focused on back on the tv screen. Eyes envious as they looked to the ball of white curled up asleep on the other end of the couch. He use to infiltrate their dreams all at once but it seems he's figured out that it's more effective to do it one at a time. Now it was spin the wheel, that could stop on any one of them and you wouldn't know until you fell asleep.

Orion's lack of sleep was noticeable, especially as her usually high libido was at it's lowest yet. Which according to her was a crime as when Sehun would take his shirt off to sleep she doesn't even feel a tingle, but she knew some of the other girls had it worse. She had talked to Dia yesterday, the moon child was always hard for her to read. Her emotions hidden by a controlled exterior, but these days Orion could hear the tiredness seeping through her voice.

"Hey" Sehun's voice was soft as he placed a kiss on her temple, sitting down next to her on the couch "You been to sleep?"

"Yeah, you were next to me when I did" Orion said in a obvious tone to which Sehun raise an eyebrow.

"You mean the hours you tossed and turned until I got up for work, which you then pretended to sleep" He points out, her eyes adverting from his sheepishly.

"..Yeah" Sehun smiles at the small pout on her face.

“That’s what I thought. So like I asked, have you been to sleep?" He reiterates, receiving a nod in reply.

"I dozed off for a few minutes but that's it"

"Might be all the caffeine you've inhaled" Sehun comments looking to the almost empty coffee cup on the table, but he know it was most likely one of many she had consumed.

"Well sleep isn't exactly on the top of my to do list right now"

"Sucks for you, because it's on mine" Sehun states pulling her body closer to his. Orion was in no way a small woman, but she fit perfectly into his side like the key to a lock he didn't know he was missing.

Orion watches with fond eyes as he tucks the throw blanket around her.

"I'm right here, if I even feel your heart start to beat quicker I'll wake you up"

"..You promise" He hated how small her voice sounded, far from the strong woman he knew she was.

"Of course, my little star. I'll be the cloud that covers you"

"Who knew you were romantic" Orion teases as she cuddles more into his chest. body relaxing at the feeling of his hands running through his hands.

"Enjoy this moment, it probably won't happen again" Sehun jokes but doesn’t get a response to his words, the star child already asleep but even then she still felt the lips pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Books littered the table, vile and jars or herbs and spices taking up the rest of the empty space. One probably wouldn't know there's as a wooden table underneath if not for the gaps that left the wood exposed. The days were blurring into each other for Valerian, keeping herself awake with an energy tea she brewed. Her mind may be awake but it doesn't mean her body doesn't feel the effects of staying up for three days, fingers growing sore as she constantly crushed herbs and poured liquid into a boiling pot.

She remembers when she first discovered herbalism with an innocent curiosity. The last thing Valerian thought she would be doing with this knowledge was making a bonding elixir. Which did exactly what it said, bonds the user to another person without it being permanent. Becoming one until the elixir wears off, something Yixing wasn’t too keen on her being the one to take.

Time seemed to be the one thing none of them had enough of the last few days. Just the thought of having to wait until those assigned to gather intel on the possible location of the rouge kingdom that hasn’t been found for years wasn’t exactly a choice they wanted to choose. Meaning they didn’t exactly have the privilege of being picky on who would drink the elixir. Not saying she was exactly happy to be drinking the bones of the late fifth king, even if it was crushed into a powder and dissolved into the liquid. 

A breath of fatigue left Valerian's lips, back of her knuckle brushing over her brow, flicking the stray strand from her face. Unaware of the door to the green house opening, it was her choice of work space as the flowers around her kept her calm.

"Break time?" Yixing spoke, smiling as she tuned her head to look at him.

"Yeah, I could use a break" She smiles back, walking with him through the archway that led further into the green house where mostly plants were. A seating area placed in the corner to which they sit at "The elixir will be done tomorrow"

"Good, after all this is over I'm sure everyone will be getting some well needed rest"

“Yeah.." Yixing picks up on the uncertainty in her tone, for someone so sensitive she was good as hiding her emotions when needed but it seems the days of her non stop working concealing her emotions has fallen on her list.

"Hey" The feeling of his hand on top of hers, drew her attention back to him. Lips pressing a soft kiss to her palm "This will work" He reassures.

"But what if-"

"I want you to say it" Yixing cut off, his voice stern and stare unwavering.

"..It's going to work" Valerian repeats, and while it wasn't as confident as Yixing would want it was start.

"Because if this doesn't, Chanyeol is going to burn the whole forest to the ground" Yixing adds, his joke successfully getting a chuckle of out Valerian. The two knew just as all the others did, Chanyeol was a fuse that would ignite at any moment.


	6. 🔥 KING OF THE W E S T, 2.2 🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And rebuild his kingdom from the ashes."

She wanted to open her mouth and tell him everything. To shed the heavy weight on her shoulders of keeping him in the dark from her secrets. She wanted to tell him every time his eyes brightened with laughter, smile stretching his face as his cheeks threatened to burst but she had made her choice. They had made their choice. Given the task of killing the fifth kings themselves by the council since the beginning, and they would carry out this plan. Not for themselves but the omegas effected by the choice of others. 

She hated the constricting feeling in her chest, but she hated the guilt on his face every time she woke with her skin damp with sweat and heart pounding in her chest even more. She would do this for Chanyeol, his happiness was her haven and it wouldn’t be compromised by some coward who calls himself king. Who was hell bent on revenge served on a cold platter, and his hands on four omegas who were the key and they were going to give him exactly want he wanted.

Salana never understood why the reason behind watching someone else sleep, but now she sees the appeal. To be able to take in someone at their most vulnerable, face completely tranquil with no traces of worry. The fire that burns so brightly when he's awake, was now simmered to a candle flame as he slept. Fingers combing through soft strands of red, and with a phantom kiss to his forehead the sun child disappears into the darkness.

Deja vu was the feeling Salana felt as she once again wore an all black attire, fingers reaching up to adjust the beanie covering her hair. Exposed skin of her face and neck smeared with mud, hiding her scent of sunflowers that was mixing with smell of ember fires as Chanyeol and her's scent intertwined. The earthy substance dulling the smell to the point one wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between them and a tree.   
  
The four had talked over the plan on the phone for the last week, words coded as a precaution. Anyone listening would think they were talking about flowers. It had already been established that finding the fifth kings compound was like looking for a needle in a haystack. The informants the kings sent out to find it always came back empty, starting the rumors of the phantom kingdom that moved in the night. Never staying in one place for too long, but that was were the bonding elixir came into play. 

Orion had planned for them to meet at a center point of the four kingdoms. Valerian giving them instructions for a sedative, but she didn’t know how much time it would give them. Having no idea how effective it would be on the alphas. Especially with Chanyeol, who could burn off the sedative with in second or minutes depending on the dosage. What they did know was that the sun would rise in four hours, giving them within that time span to pull this off.

"Hey, Sunshine" Orion smiles, pulling Salana into a hug.

"You're late" Dia comments, Salana smirking in reply.

"When am I ever early in the night hours?"

"Are we really doing this?" Valerian asks, Orion grabbing her hands in hers.

"We have to do this rose petal, it isn’t just for us" Orion reminds with a smile. Valerian nodding confidently as she reminded herself of Yixing words, This would work.

"We'll see them again Val" Salana reassures.

"Are we?" Valerian questions instead.

"It doesn't matter, at least he'll be dead. We'll make sure of that" Dia speaks, the other three nodding in agreement.

"As Chanyeol would say. If he wants to play with fire, let's show him how it burns" Salana smirks.

"Bottoms up" Orion comments, Valerian grimacing as she looked to the orange liquid in the glass vial.

"It just had to be me" Valerian grumbles with a pout before tossing the liquid back like a shot, face scrunching up at the bitter citrus taste.

"Well?" Dia questions after a few minutes.

"Can you be more impatient?" Salana comments, to which Dia snorts.

"Yeah, I can ask every two seconds if you want" Orion rolling her eyes at the two, butting in before it could escalate.

"Are we really doing this now? I know we're all antsy and agitated from the lack of sleep but we need-"

"I feel something" Valerian cut off as she turns toward where she faintly felt another pull, one that was weaker than what she felt with Yixing.

"Perfect timing" Orion says as they followed after Valerian.

"Here" She informs, having guided them near the edge of the northern border.

"Here?" Salana questions "There's nothing here" She adds as she looks around at the trees

"There's water close" Dia comments, eyes closing as she honed in her hearing just faintly able to hear the sound of rushing water.

"It has to be around here-" Orion's sentence as cut off as she was pulled to a squat behind a bush. A familiar musky smell filling her nose as she hears footsteps.

"They were never switching locations, they have an illusion ward up" Valerian softly speaks after the footsteps fade.

"It's why you couldn't get an accurate read" Salana adds.

"Well hasn't he been busy" Orion comments.

"Let's go, we’re on a clock” Dia states, checking the watch on her wrist. 3:50 am.

The group of three followed after Valerian through the veil, revealing what one could call a villa. Hidden by trees and shrubbery. Dia could see a water fall through the trees.

”Is this their normal patrol?” Orion questions, some ravers were even leaning against the wall having casual conversation.

"They're so.." Valerian trails off, even the ones walking the perimeter of the ward weren’t really looking for anything suspicious.

"Not worried" Dia finishes “Makes me feel like this is too easy" She adds.

"Purposely easy" Salana didn't get a chance to turn to the voice behind her as she was grabbed. Her elbow jutting backwards into his nose.

“I told you to be careful, these ones have fight in them” A familiar voice reprimands, Salana recognizing it as the first raver they had ran into.

”Looking for redemption” Orion taunts.

“And you just made it so easy for me” He smirks to which she snorts “Maybe even the pretty flower will play this time” He adds, looking to Valerian.

”I wouldn’t be smug, we’re in my element” Valerian says vines reaching out to wrap around necks which sets off a chain reaction, like a bell dinging to start a fight.

Gloved hands grip Salana’s upper arms from behind, her leg jutting out towards a man coming towards her with a needle, who stumbles as her foot collides with his chest. Her head then knocking back into the man holding her.

Dia had lessened the numbers as she ran towards the water, and just as she expected. Like dogs smelling a bone, they followed after her.

Blasts of air blew by Valerian’s face, men being thrown into trees or kicked away by Orion who stayed close to the flower child as she uses her powers. Suited more for long range attack, leaving the close range to Orion.

The men's hands may have been covered but their faces weren’t. The screams of a raver would attest to that as Salana’s hand burned a print onto his face. The man falling to his knees at the pain before her hand was ripped off as she was grabbed. 

They could fight these men, but they weren’t the targets. No, they were only decoys meant to keep them from who they really came for. Red eyes watching as he waited for the right moment to make his appearance, waited until they were exhausted enough from fighting his army of alpha’s. The only thing keeping them from being overpowered was their powers. His fists balling in anger, contrasted by the ice that covered them. The council did well in training them, the four being their own weapons against him to do what the kings couldn’t for all these years. Those old men sitting in their chairs as if it were thrones were just as to blame as the late kings were in his fathers death, but his revenge for them would have to wait.

Orion punches the throat of the man reaching to grab her, the man grasping his neck with a wheeze as he stumbles back. While Salana just dodges the arm reaching out the grab her when she was hit with a cold blast of air, like wind blowing out a flame. Twirling her slightly in the air, landing on her stomach with a wheeze. Her head hazy from the sudden lack of oxygen, breaths wheezy as she desperately tried to replace the feeling of getting the wind knocked out of her. Face scrunching in a wince at the sudden prick of a needle in her shoulder. 

“Nice to finally see you in person” Getting turned over on her stomach, Salana was met was familiar eyes meeting hers.

“Fuck you” She glares as a hand grips her chin, the man leaning over her as he got closer to her face.

“You’ll be begging me soon enough” He whispered before he stands, stumbling back as a fist hits his jaw “You must be Sehun’s mate, he wasn’t much of a talker either” He smiles, teeth stained with blood that he spits onto the ground.

They were equally matched as they went hand to hand, Orion was quicker but he was stronger. The hits he was able to land stung like bitter cold air hitting warm skin. While hers flowed through him, expelling air from his lungs leaving him breathless each time. He was done playing this game, his fingers gripping her jacket knocking her head with his. Disorienting her enough to pierce her shoulder with the needle. Two down two to go.

Without Orion, Valerian had to resort to hand to hand combat but without the other girls it was just one too many for her to handle on her own. Still she struggles against the arms holding her.

”Such a pretty flower shouldn’t be dulled” Her head jerked to the side, away from the fingers that wiped at the dirt on the cheek “Don’t be like that, it hurts my feelings” He coos, nodding to the raver on her left who proceeds to inject her with a needle “..Where’s the forth one?”

”There was only these three”

“No, there’s four and I highly doubt only these three came” The fifth kings eyes scanned over the forest around them, nose struggling to pick up on the scent of sea salt. Just faintly able to smell it under the scent of mud confirming that she was here “Find her”

Orion’s hearing came back first, the sounds of moans and whimpers surrounding her. Air sweetened with different omega scents, only produced by an omega in heat. Sitting up her head spun at the sudden movement, fingers reaching out coming into contact with the metal bars of the cage she was held in.

“Oh, thank god” Salana’s voice came from her left.

Looking around them she saw other omegas occupying the cages around them, in various stages of heat. Valerian still passed out in the cage to her right.

”Where are we?”

“His highnesses room of omegas” Salana said with disgust “Can’t believe he keeps them in cages like this, as if they’re animals”

“That what they are to him, just a means of breeding” Orion says, their eyes snapping to the door as it was swung open. Flinching back at the strong scent of musk that an alpha produces in rut.

The raver stalks into the room, eyes clouded with lust as he opens the cage of the first omega that catches his eye. Salana looks away in anger as the omega practically throws himself at him. Unable to control his need to have any alpha quell his heat, to get the burning pain to stop. The omega wouldn’t be able to say no even if he wanted to, his body wouldn’t allow him.

“Dia’s not here” Salana informs after the raver leaves.

”Let’s hope he doesn’t have her, because she’s plan B” Orion says, to which Salana raised an eyebrow. Dia was what?

Ravers fanned out, searching the perimeter. One walking the edge of the spring, bubbles flowing the surface grabs his attention. Kneeling down, a hand suddenly jutted out from the water. Gripping his vest, he barley had time to yell as he was pulled into the depths of the water. Silver eyes surfacing a moment later.

The fifth king paces his office. He could just kill the three he has, and do what he planned with the last one when she was caught. He was brought out of his thoughts by what sounds like wood cracking followed by something impacting the ground, vibrating the floor beneath his feet. Red eyes snap to the door of his office as it was swung open.

"We have a problem" The raver huffs, out of breath from running. Flinching at the sound of thuds hitting the villa as objects collide with it, being pick up by the increasing wind speeds. 

The water in the spring thrashing wildly in waves towards the south, like a metal being pulled to a magnet. Sweat beads at their hairlines as the temperature starts to rise even though the sun was nowhere to be seen. Shouts from the roof could be heard at the sighting of a glowing red ball approaching from the west.

“Seems we’ll be getting more visitors” 


	7. 💨 KING IN THE N O R T H , 1.2 💨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They say the wind blows when the king of the North is angry."

* * *

Grunts leave Salana’s lips as she stretches her arm through the gap in the bars, reaching for the pad lock that secured the latch at the top.

”Just a little more Lan” Orion encourages, when a disoriented moan from her left catches her attention “Well hello sleeping beauty” She smiles as Valerian blearily looks at her.

Wincing as she puts weight on her left arm, hand moving to cover her shoulder that was still sore from the needle.

“Where’s Dia” Valerian questions.

”Hopefully executing plan B” Orion answers to which Salana adds.

“And what exactly is plan B? I thought we only had a plan A”

“We did but while waiting for you, we came up with plan B” Orion answers, the sun child snorting.

”Figures” Salana comments, a sound of triumph leaving her lips as her fingers grasps the padlock. She began to heat the metal, the sliver slowly turning red as it heated. Barely flinching at the sound of rushed footsteps on the other side of the door, it did catch Orion and Valerian’s attention.

”Do you hear that?”

“Yeah, they’re footsteps” Salana answered, Valerian shaking her head.

”No, listen”

Honing in their hearing, they were able to hear the thuds against the outside walls and roof.

”The hell is that?” Salana questions, but Orion would know that sound anywhere.

”Sehun” She whispers under her breath “The wind’s picking up, and anything that’s not tied down is flying everywhere” 

“Well I guess that answers the question of how long the sedative would last” Valerian said, eyes looking to the watch on her wrist. 5:20 am and who knows when they had awakened or how long it would take for them to get here. It wouldn’t take a genius to figure out where they went, and the kings still had their bond to rely on. Speaking of bonds, the elixir had worn off she could only now feel Yixing who felt like he was getting closer by the second. 

A door bursts open, a cold breeze flowing into the room contrasting the anger of the fifth king as he made his way towards the smug herbalist.

"I'm growing to realize the things you tell me are very different from the things that happen" Irritation seeps off the man in waves, the herbalist raising an eyebrow.

"Are they? From the beginning I've told you. Herbalism doesn't create miracles as you're coming to realize. Elixirs and spells can have loopholes and you should know that bonds are tricky and fragile things. When ones mate is in distress there's no telling how strong the pull can become" He explains.

"Miracles are for people with hope, mines died in a fire fifteen years ago. What I needed was time, but it seems even elixirs are just as useless you are" With that he left the herbalist who chuckles to himself.

"Even time can't save someone who's marked by death" He mumbles.

Salana easily pulled the heated metal apart, the lock dropping to the floor. Allowing her to unlatch and open the cage.

”One down, two to go” She mumbles as she exits the cage, groaning as she extends her legs before moving to Orion’s. It takes less time to heat their padlocks, fingers already heated to the right temperature. 

The quiet halls contrasted the chaos outside the villa walls. Grass submerged in an inch of water, the air becoming heavy with humidity as heat clashed against cold winds. Trees swaying dangerously as one after another in the horizon disappeared as they fell down. The kings were coming, and maybe they won’t have to resort to plan B. It was easy for Dia to climb through a window as everyone was occupied with tactical preparations. She was still cautious, having to press up against walls and peak around corners as the few ravers still in the villa passes through the halls.

Salana cracks the door open, gold eyes roaming what she could see, replying on her hears and smell for what she couldn't. Opening the door further the group of three exited the room. It was as if someone turned the volume up, they were able to hear everything. The sound of water as it sloshed violently in the spring. The wind as it hit against the windows, shaking the frames. A loud crackling and a groaning sound before a slight rumble in the estate. They were on the second floor.

It happened too quick, the fifth king rounding the corner. The group of three stopping as he laid eyes on them lips curling into a smirk.

“And where do you think you’re running off too before we even get to the main course” He tsks “Was my room of omegas too much for you, I know the smell of pheromones can be overwhelming” He taunts “And while we’re on the subject of omegas, where is the other one. I know she wouldn’t just leave you three to fend for yourself. I’ll make it quick if you do”

”You’ll kill us anyway, why make it easy for you?” Orion spoke, the fifth king nodding his head.

”True” With that he lunges at them, the sedative still running through their bodies making their movements sluggish. Not able to fully defend themselves but it was still three against one.

Orion lands a punch, before being blasted with cold air. Wincing as she lands on her side, sliding back across the floor. Valerian grunts as she was kicked in the stomach, stumbling back into a wall smacking her head. Salana sucking air through her teeth, fingers moving to cover the cut fabric of her pants, the skin of her thigh broken underneath. Looking back the fifth king held a smirk as he clutches a dagger.

”You didn’t think this be a fair fight did you?” He questions.

”Of course not” His reaction was slow as Dia thrusts her own dagger into his back. A pained yell exiting his throat as he struggles to grab the knife embedded into the middle of his back. The three were just decoys, stalling for Dia to be able to carry out plan B.

”Bitch” Dia easily moving from his swinging arm “I’ll fucking kill you”

”You’ll have to catch me first” She glares back at him, the dagger was laced with a poisonous herb. Valerian warning her to be careful to not get it on her skin when she her handed her the paste.

His breath became ragged as the poison spread, as a last resort he releases a blast of frost. As Dia falling falling right into his trap as she dodges, taking the opportunity to grasp her neck frozen fingers creating frost bite on her skin. Dia kicks her leg out, foot connecting with his abdomen, blood expelling from his lips releasing the pressure flowing through his body. He staggers on his feet, before dropping to his knees.

"How ironic, I get killed by the very omegas whos alphas couldn't get the job done" Blood drips out of his mouth as he chuckles, eyes closing as he falls to lay face first on the floor.

"Looks like we missed the party" Chanyeol spoke as he rounds the corner, The omegas eyes widening at the sight of the fire king. Whose body was a glowing ball of fire, stalking right towards Salana.

"I don't think we had an invitation to attend anyway" Junmyeon adds, eyes finding Dia's who held her neck.

The sun child was desperate in her attempt to avoid the king who covered two steps for each of her scrambled ones backwards. Tripping backwards with a hiss at the pain in her thigh. The fire extinguishing, revealing a concerned Chanyeol who’s eyes still burned with red as he grasped Salana's neck hauling her up. A whimper of pain leaving her lips as his fingers squeezed just enough to cause a discomforting pain to her still tender neck.

"Have you lost your mind?" He growls.

“We did what we had too” Salana said back, voice just above a whisper as tears escaping her eyes wetting Chanyeol’s hand as they rolled down her face. Red eyes fading back to brown, as his hand moves to cup the back of her neck. Leaning in until his forehead touched hers.

“My sweet sun, You think I wouldn’t of done what was nessecary to protect you?” Chanyeol asks as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Dia refused to meet Junmyeon’s eyes, until gentle fingers gripped her chin turning her head to look at him.

"You never learn do you?" He asks "Everything doesn't have to be done by yourself. What you did was reckless, but I’m glad you’re okay” Deep blue eyes only holding a look of adoration as he stared at her, his hand gently moving hers to reveal her blue neck. 

Valerian held her still throbbing head, breathing through the feeling of nausea as she leans against the wall. Still closed eyes popping upon as she flinches upon a hand touching her arm.

"It's me. Baby, it's just me" Yixing soothes softly, a breath falls from Valerian lips before tears began to fall. Clinging onto to him, she cries harder at the feeling of his hand rubbing up an down her back.

“I didn’t think I’d see you again” Valerian sobs, arms wrapping around his neck.

“You should know by now, I’d follow you to the end of the earth my sweet flower” A warm sensation flows through Valerian’s body as Yixing uses his power to heal her head.

Orion coughs as she slowly gets to her hands and knees, when a pair of boots stop in front of her. Glancing up to see grey eyes staring into hers.

“I hope this was worth almost getting not just you, but Valerian, Salana, and Dia killed over” Sehun’s eyes betrayed his indifferent tone. He wasn’t just angry, he was hurt that she thought this was something she had to do alone.

“You think we wanted to do this?” Orion asks, hissing in pain at the hands that grasp the underside of her arms to pull her up. Her bruised ribs jostled in the process.

“Don’t act like you didn’t have a choice, which you made by yourself” Sehun’s jaw clenched at his own words, as if he was holding himself back from saying more.

“A choice you couldn’t make” She glares, Sehun’s grey eyes darkening to storm clouds ready to downpour. Her words struck a nerve just as his did.

"Let's go" Junmyeon says, stopping Sehun from replying. Who let out a huff as he turned on his heel. They had gotten what they came for, there was nothing else for them to do here. The fifth king was dead, Chanyeol setting his body on fire to ensure that. They couldn’t afford any more mistakes. 


	8. 💨 KING OF THE NORTH , 2.2 💨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He must be livid for winds similar to a tornado are raging the lands, sweeping away anything in it's path"

* * *

Hushed voices drifted from the cracked door, faintly echoing in the halls.

"Is it done?"

"Yes, Lee Hanjun is dead" The man answers, the other breathing a sign of relief.

"Good, and I'm assuming the omegas are okay"

"They suffered injuries, but nothing life threatening" The man reassures, the other nodding with satisfaction of his answer.

"Good, Good. I assume we'll be getting a visit soon"

"It would be foolish to think we won't" The man replies, eyes looking to the window. Watching as the trees outside blew dangerously with the wind. Yes, they could expect the kings to visit them soon when the storm was over.

Anger was the wind blowing fast enough it hit your skin like needles. Anger was the oceans waves raging against the rocks, current strong enough to pull you in and not let go. Anger was trees swaying hard enough to pull themselves from their roots. Anger was fire so hot it melted your skin from simply being too close. The kings were angry, shown in the way it effected the elements around them. They didn't know what was worse, the feeling of not being able to protect the person you love or the person you love not trusting you enough to do so.

They have accept the mistakes they've made in the past. They admit that if given the choice to go back they wouldn't hesitate to kill the person they use to call brother, if it meant preventing what has happened over the years they allowed him to breathe. The years they allowed him to sit and plan out his every move as if life were a chess board, using his own pawns to generate the other pieces to fill his board.

If they had looked closer they would of seen the one they called brother died the moment his mate did. They should of be able to get the job done, they weren't indifferent to killing. Many even called Yixing the angle of death's associate as with the power to save, he held the power to destroy. Said man found himself watching over a sleeping Valerian. Freshly showered and dressed in one of his shirts, blanket covering her bottom half, head using his thigh as a pillow. She was exhausted, energy drained and body sore.

His thoughts were conflicted yet he felt content. He had never felt anger as intense before, thinking about it there were a lot of things he's never felt before Valerian. The need to protect someone at all cost, and he was sure she felt the same. The fading bruise on her back proves it, the days she spent brewing the bonding elixir, even the sedative she slipped into his tea. She would put herself in danger before she let him put himself in it, even for her. It's a bittersweet relief knowing the person you love feels the same as you do, while also willing to die for you. They should of taken care of this years ago, before they had something that was worth giving up their life for. Something that exposed their weakness, the perfect targets for revenge. His hands were gentle as he ran them through her hair but what he would give to have been able to wrap them around his neck.

Lee Hanjun haunted his dreams for years, could feel his breath on his neck as he ran from having to kill his friend. Only to realize a little too late that they were never even that and maybe they were to blame. The actions of their fathers were they're own but they never did anything to stop them, and an omega died because of it. Maybe it was at that point that they had become the enemy, he couldn't imagine how it felt. To feel something so precious as the bond you share with your mate be severed, a part of you dying with it and there's nothing you can do to stop it. It was a feeling of not being able to catch you breath, a tightness in your chest that doesn't let you intake oxygen.

Waking up to feel their bond faint, he immediately thought she was dying but he couldn't feel any pain or distress. A side effect of the bonding elixir, the body wasn't made to hold more than one bond it starts to strain or place the most recent bond first especially if one was far away. He remembers as he got closer he could feel Valerian's emotions more intensely, fueling his anger at the fear she felt buried underneath the adrenaline and determination to finish the job. He wasn't even sure if she knew she was feeling it, but he knew when she cried in his arms that she felt it then. The fear of the possibility of never seeing him again. Lips place a soft kiss on her temple, they got lucky. All it would of took was one slip, and one of them could of been dead.

"Xing" Her voice was soft, just above a whisper as she shifts.

"I'm right here sweetheart" His voice was just as soft against the skin of her temple, placing another kiss as he sooths her back to sleep. Yes, they got lucky.

Junmyeon hadn't expected this outcome, but he should have. He should of factored in the possibility of them going out on their own, coaxed by the council who were hell bent on seeing Lee Hanjun become what he always was. A bedtime story told to children, a rumor passed between neighbors, a whisper in the wind. He was never one to hold a grudge, but it doesn't mean he forgets. Dealing with the council can become his priority after he made sure his mate was taken care of, his brave but reckless mate. Who always thought she had to do everything on her own, and look where it got her. With frost bite in the shape of a large hand on her neck. Dia flinches away from gentle fingers rubbing a warming cream onto her neck to heal the frost bitten skin.

"Almost done" Junmyeon says as he covered the last bit of blue skin.

"I know you're probably angry-"

"I'm not angry, was I? Yes, I was angry that you decided to do this by yourselves. Then I remembered why you had to" Junmyeon replies, twisting the top back onto the cream. Placing the jar on the kitchen counter.

"It's not-"

"It is. We had years to do what you did in only a few hours" He cut in, he was done making excuses to try and make himself feel better. Not when his mate was in front of him with the print of someone's hand on her neck. Now he knows why Chanyeol was ready to raise hell.

"It's not your fault, what happened to those omegas isn't your fault. He made those decisions, not you. You not being able to kill him just shows your humanity. You couldn't kill someone you called a brother and no one blames you for that. It just happens that we became his target, and they weren't going to let that opportunity slip from their fingers" 

"Of course not, they were next" Junmyeon snorts,

"Doesn't matter their motive for asking us, we both wanted the same thing" Dia points out.

"You could of died" Junmyeon says pointedly. 

"But thankfully I'm still here to annoy you" Dia smiles, Junmyeon rolling his eyes. Placing a kiss on her lips before standing from where he sat on the edge of the coffee table.

The air was tense, Chanyeol was angry and Salana was slowly losing her patience. The tv held the role of mediator, meant as a distraction than something to watch. Though it could only distract Salana for so long until she could no longer ignore the eyes staring into the side of her face, especially when she thinks he hasn't even blinked in the last few minutes.

"I'm not going to disappear if you blink you know?" Salana spoke. His staring wasn't the only thing she's noticed, he barely let her out of his sight for the last few hours they've been home.

"No, you'd just drug me then leave" Chanyeol replies, earning a exasperated sign in response.

"You have every right to be angry Chanyeol, but I'm not going to sit here and let you talk to me like you weren't just telling me not even a week ago that you wish you had killed him" Her words seemed to have stuck a cord as his eyes found the cup of water on the coffee table more interesting, until a hand gently touching his jaw turning his head to look at her. "You don't have to like how I went about it, and that's fine but I didn't do it because I thought you couldn't protect me. Honesty we got lucky that you came when you did, fighting him and the ravers didn't go so well the first time"

"I just wish you would of told me, the only reason you're alive is because of your power" His voice was soft as he leaned his head into her touch.

"Which came from you, so technically you did protect me" Salana points out to which he shakes his head.

"It's not the same"

"Maybe, but you can't focus on what's already happened. You're going to drive yourself crazy" Chanyeol's eyes looking to her bandaged thigh at her words.

"Unfortunately, I have a constant reminder" He points out.

"I'll wear pants" She says drawing a chuckle.

"What am I going to do with you, my little fireball"

The high winds lessened to a strong breeze, anger still simmering under his skin but even then he knew his words were harsh. The crippling fear he had felt when he found her gone, coming out as anger. She could of died, and he thinks she knows that. It scares him knowing she would take this kind of risk for him..maybe she feels the same as he would do it for her.

Cracking the bedroom door open, the room was dark but he knew she was awake. A relaxed breath left his lips as he settled into the bed, grateful she didn't move away from his arms that tucked her closer to his chest. His fingers gently brushing her black hair behind her ear, exposing her neck for his nose to breathing in the scent of a cold morning breeze, crisp and sharp.

"I'm sorry" He mumbled as his pressed a kiss onto her skin.

"You were right you know" Sehun's ears perking up at her words, not expecting her response.

"About what?"

"About me, us, making the choice alone. We should of said some-" She was cut off by Sehun butting in.

"I may not agree with your plan, but I understand why you did it. I'm not right, I was scared and angry and said what I knew would hurt you. I don't know what I would of done in your position but you were so brave" 

"Being brave could get the people around you hurt, we almost-" Sehun cuts her off again.

"You were lucky, but you got the job done and that's all that matters" His hands soothing as he rubs her side, trailing kisses to her along her jaw "I love you so much, and it scared me to think you don't trust me or feel you have to do it by yourself"

"I know I don't have too, but just like you want to protect me. I wanted to protect you, I wanted to do it so you didn't have to"

"You do protect me, by staying safe you protect me. If something were to happen to you..I don't know what I'd do"

"I love you too" Her voice was soft as she turns her head to place a kiss on his lips. The wind outside calming to a soft breeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished took me eleven years but here it is, it’s going to be weird not seeing this in my drafts anymore. I have no idea if the ending met anyone’s expectations but I hope the series as a whole did 💛
> 
> Thank you guys for reading 😊. - K


End file.
